Blueberry Muffin
by Moira-chan
Summary: Un vendredi de début juin, Furihata Kouki a rendez-vous avec son petit ami - situation en apparence banale, mais son petit ami n'est autre qu'Akashi Seijuurou et rien, non, rien n'est jamais banal avec Akashi.


**Titre :** Blueberry Muffin  
**Genres :** Romance, surtout fluff.**  
Rating :** K.  
**Personnages/Pairings :** Akashi/Furihata, avec une brève apparition de Fukuda et de Kawahara.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé : **Un vendredi de début juin, Furihata Kouki a rendez-vous avec son petit ami - situation en apparence banale, mais son petit ami n'est autre qu'Akashi Seijuurou et rien, non, rien n'est jamais banal avec Akashi.

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello hello ! Me revoilà pour poster ce one-shot qu'il m'a fallu... plus d'un mois pour écrire. Youhou :D Alors oui, c'est une one-shot de 17 000 mots, mais je ne voyais pas du tout où le couper, donc... Voilà. Sinon ! J'ai écrit ce texte surtout pour me faire plaisir, à la base, donc il est fort possible qu'Akashi et Furihata ne soient pas exactement IC... J'ai essayé de faire de Furi un véritable garçon et pas un uke exagéré qui ne fait que rougir et pleurnicher, mais je sais pas si je m'en suis très bien sortie. XD A voir.  
Sur ce, je vous remercie d'être passé par là, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira et je vous dis : à une prochaine fois ! ^^

**Remerciements : **A **Aku'Raichuu**, **Edward Creed**, **Mnesyah** et** Plume Sombre **pour leur avis et toute leur aide, ainsi que leur soutien moral. Vous êtes géniales, j'aurais jamais réussi à boucler ce truc sans vous ! :)

* * *

**Blueberry Muffin**

En quittant le gymnase du lycée Seirin, ce soir-là, Furihata Kouki se sentait fatigué, nerveux et fou d'impatience tout à la fois.  
Avec un soupir peu assuré, il ramassa son sac, en passa la bandoulière sur son épaule et emboîta le pas à Kawahara, qui lui jeta un regard bizarre – mais pour ça, Kouki ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. A vrai dire, toute la journée durant, le numéro 12 n'avait cessé de passer de l'angoisse à l'excitation et vice-versa, alternant accès de panique et moments de béatitude absolue ; alors, forcément, il était presque logique et normal que son équipe au grand complet le croie fou, maintenant. En même temps, il n'était pas comme ça, d'habitude – mais d'habitude...

Eh bien, d'habitude n'était pas aujourd'hui.  
Oh, certes, en apparence, aujourd'hui n'était qu'une journée des plus banales, un tranquille petit vendredi de début juin où l'entraînement s'était déroulé sans accroc ni surprise aucune, une fin d'après-midi calme où les membres du club de basketball quittaient le lycée bons derniers, un jour sans prétention où le préau restait quasiment vide dès trois ou quatre heures de l'après-midi, sitôt que les élèves l'avaient abandonné en fait – en apparence, certes. Mais en réalité... En réalité, aujourd'hui était la date précise du dix ou douzième rendez-vous que Furihata avait avec Akashi Seijuurou, son _petit ami_, et si le jeune homme s'était efforcé d'arrêter de les compter lorsqu'il avait réalisé que leur idylle ne s'arrêterait sans doute pas de sitôt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser tout en se réjouissant à l'idée de chaque... _rencard_.  
(Le simple fait d'envisager le terme _rencard_ et tout ce qu'il impliquait, d'ailleurs, suffisait à le gêner et à colorer ses joues d'un joli rouge bien embarrassé.)

Non sans un léger soupir, donc, Furihata replaça la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et tâcha de redresser la tête. Sur les pas de Kawahara, lui-même précédé de Fukuda, il arrivait dans le préau de l'école et ce n'était pas le moment de rougir, non ; et pour s'en persuader, il inspira un grand coup, avant d'expirer lentement. Par chance, cette astuce lui permit de retrouver une expression à peu près normale, le temps de vérifier, rapidement, que son cher et tendre ne l'attendait pas quelque part dans la cour de Seirin ; car il était déjà arrivé qu'Akashi ait la « bonne » idée de venir le retrouver directement à l'école plutôt qu'à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel, situé quelques rues plus loin, et... Jamais Kouki n'avait plus paniqué que ce jour-là.  
En même temps, les amis du garçon – qu'il s'agisse de ses simples coéquipiers, comme Koganei ou Kiyoshi, ou de ses plus proches camarades, comme Fukuda et Kawahara – n'étaient pas au courant de sa relation avec le capitaine de Rakuzan. Et heureusement, d'ailleurs, car Kouki ne se sentait pas encore prêt à assumer l'idée que son cœur avait oublié la jolie fille qu'il aimait autrefois pour se tourner vers le garçon le plus effrayant que la Terre n'ait jamais porté... (Pour éviter que ses camarades ne se doutent de quelque chose et n'en viennent à découvrir le pot aux roses, toutefois, il leur avait raconté qu'il avait « une petite amie » qui habitait loin et les avait priés de ne pas lui poser plus de questions.)

Fort heureusement, cette fois-ci, aucune trace d'Akashi dans la cour du lycée. Aussi, Furihata soupira de soulagement, salua une dernière fois Fukuda et Kawahara qui s'en allaient dans un sens opposé, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'angle de rue où son petit ami devait déjà l'attendre.  
Effectivement, lorsque le joueur de Seirin arriva devant la petite librairie peu fréquentée qui leur servait toujours de point de rendez-vous, Akashi était déjà là (et Furihata se demanda comment diable il avait fait pour arriver ici avant lui, alors qu'il vivait à Kyoto – pour être franc, il le soupçonnait de s'être déplacé en hélicoptère privé et d'avoir planqué l'engin quelque part avant son arrivée.)

« Kouki, le salua le capitaine de Rakuzan, la voix tellement plus douce que lorsqu'il s'adressait à ses coéquipiers sur le terrain – et c'était bien l'une des choses que son petit ami adorait, chez lui. Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

Tout comme il prononçait ces quelques-mots, Akashi décroisa les bras et se redressa, s'éloignant ainsi du mur où il s'était auparavant appuyé. Furihata, lui, le regarda sans oser répondre ; après tout, c'était une question insensée, puisque les deux garçons avaient pris l'habitude de discuter par messages interposés lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas la chance d'être ensemble, mais... Kouki savait que son amoureux la posait pour le mettre à l'aise, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Après tout, face à Akashi, sublime dans sa chemise blanche, son pantalon taillé sur mesure et peu importe ce qu'il portait, le brun ne pouvait qu'avoir honte de son misérable uniforme et de ses cheveux en bataille à peine séchés – sans parler de la façon qu'il avait de rougir ou de bégayer, en regardant bêtement ses pieds, alors qu'Akashi se tenait fier et droit, les yeux rivés sur lui, sans ciller.

« Ça va, ça va, finit-il tout de même par répondre, non sans un petit rire nerveux. C-C'était tranquille... »

Mais le roux dut se rendre compte que son astuce n'avait pas fonctionné, car il ne laissa pas à Kouki le temps d'angoisser plus longtemps ; en deux secondes à peine, en deux pas tout naturels, il le rejoignit et, doucement, comme toujours, se permit de prendre sa main. D'entrelacer leurs doigts, juste comme ça – de caresser sa paume d'un pouce affectueux. De promener son index, lentement, contre ses phalanges.

« Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, allons-y, proposa-t-il ensuite à mi-voix, tandis que Furihata se liquéfiait presque, et ce, quand bien même il était habitué à tant d'attention.  
– Ah, heu..., hésita un instant le joueur de Seirin, embarrassé. Je te suis... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au capitaine de Rakuzan pour glisser sa main plus fermement encore contre celle de son petit ami, et prendre d'un bon pas la direction qu'il avait choisie. Pour être franc, Kouki n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où son compagnon allait l'emmener, mais ce n'était pas si grave ; après tout, c'était toujours comme ça. A chaque fois, enfin, à chacun de leurs rendez-vous, c'était Akashi qui décidait de l'endroit où ils passeraient la fin de l'après-midi (et parfois même le début de la soirée), et c'était Akashi qui les guidait jusqu'à l'endroit en question. Furihata, lui, n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient : il se contentait de suivre, simplement, de se laisser guider, la paume doucement blottie contre celle de son petit ami, et c'était agréable.

En fait, de manière générale, se promener en compagnie d'Akashi avait toujours été une expérience agréable.  
Kouki se souvenait encore de ces moments, il y a quelques mois de cela, où le beau capitaine de Rakuzan et lui-même s'étaient retrouvés pour passer l'après-midi à déambuler dans les nombreuses rues de Tokyo ; en ce temps-là, ils n'étaient qu'amis, et encore, mais déjà il avait remarqué la façon dont Akashi semblait avoir mémorisé la moindre ruelle, le moindre recoin, la moindre échoppe de la ville immense, et déjà il s'en étonnait et l'admirait pour ça. Il fallait dire que Furihata, s'il habitait la capitale depuis sa naissance, n'avait en seize ans d'existence pas retenu beaucoup de sa géographie, et encore moins de l'agencement de ses rues ou de ses quartiers – généralement, il se contentait d'aller dans les endroits qu'il connaissait, de prendre le métro et, parfois, de demander son chemin aux employés des gares qu'il traversait...  
Mais cet après-midi-là, le joueur de Seirin n'avait que faire du métro, des employés de la gare et de tout le reste, car la main d'Akashi contre la sienne ne rendait que plus agréable encore l'expérience de se promener en sa compagnie et, honnêtement, c'était parfait.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, le soleil couchant déclinait lentement, baignant tantôt d'ombre, tantôt de lumière les gens et les bâtiments, les rues et les voitures qui les dépassaient sans bruit. Plus l'heure avançait et plus l'astre teintait le ciel d'orange ou de rose, plus il étirait les silhouettes et les déformait ; mais Akashi marchait aux côtés de Kouki, lui parlait de temps à autres, lui répondait, lui souriait presque, et le joueur de Seirin ne faisait plus attention à l'univers qui les entourait.

« Nous sommes arrivés », annonça Akashi, au bout d'un moment.

Ces quelques mots surprirent Furihata, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que leur chemin s'arrête si tôt. Un peu dépaysé, le jeune homme secoua donc la tête comme pour se réveiller, avant de laisser son regard suivre la direction de celui de son petit ami.  
Devant eux s'étendait une ruelle ni trop large ni trop étroite, d'apparence assez calme et silencieuse. Une maison ou deux la bordaient d'un côté, mais toute l'effervescence qu'auraient pu créer les éventuelles familles habitant ici semblait écrasée sous le soleil d'été ; et en face se trouvait un établissement dont l'enseigne affichait, en lettres gracieuses et en français, l'inscription _salon de thé_.

Tout de suite, Furihata sentit un élan d'angoisse le traverser des pieds à la tête, et il recula d'un pas – par expérience, il avait appris à se méfier des magasins dont les enseignes, les panneaux ou même les tracts publicitaires clamaient quoi que ce soit en français. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre la langue de Molière en soi ; simplement que le français était un beau langage, supposément romantique, et par conséquent l'excuse parfaite pour qu'un établissement se permette de vendre ses produits au double du prix affiché dans d'autres salons de thé plus modestes... Malheureusement, c'est ce salon de thé précis qu'Akashi avait choisi, et le joueur de Seirin savait qu'il ne pourrait rien y changer – même en tremblotant, même en essayant de s'échapper, même en suppliant à genoux ou en expliquant le problème avec sincérité.

« Tu... Tu es sûr que t-tu veux aller là ? Tenta-t-il quand même, alors que la simple idée de se retrouver (encore une fois) dans un établissement bien trop noble pour lui le faisait frémir de nervosité.  
– Kouki..., murmura son petit ami dans un soupir, tout en serrant sa main un peu plus fort. Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours raison. »

Et le capitaine de Rakuzan le fixait d'un regard mi-blasé, mi-étonné, qui voulait sans doute dire _je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu poses cette question_.  
Alors, Furihata prit son courage à deux mains (à une main qu'il serra en un poing décidé, à l'autre main qu'il garda bien contre la paume de son amoureux) et poussa un long soupir. Puis, seulement, il se détendit, et lâcha lentement la main de son compagnon ; après tout, mieux valait que personne ne soit au courant de leur relation, dans la mesure du possible. Qu'une serveuse ou un client de ce café huppé sache qu'il fréquentait un autre homme ne changerait probablement rien pour Kouki, mais Akashi avait une réputation à protéger.

« Viens, lança d'ailleurs le roux, on ne peut plus calme et décidé, en ouvrant la porte de l'établissement. Après toi.  
– A-Ah, oui ! »

Sur ce, Kouki n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir ou d'angoisser ; l'instant d'après, il était entré dans le salon de thé, et son petit ami se tenait juste derrière lui.  
Le salon de thé en question était étrangement plus petit que Furihata ne l'aurait cru – mais peut-être cette impression était-elle due à l'atmosphère du lieu, dont les décorations et l'agencement tout de rose et de beige veillaient à créer un environnement plutôt intime... Parfaitement adapté aux sorties entre copines des jeunes filles de bonne famille qui n'attendaient que la fin des cours pour se raconter leurs secrets les mieux gardés, ou aux rendez-vous amoureux des couples d'étudiants ou de lycéens qui en avaient les moyens ; et Kouki rougit en réalisant que son petit ami et lui appartenaient, définitivement, à cette dernière catégorie.

Dans son dos, le capitaine de Rakuzan posa une main sur son épaule et il tressaillit. Face à eux se tenait à présent un homme, grand et brun, la quarantaine peut-être, qui leur souriait aimablement et ne tarda pas à s'incliner pour les saluer.

« Bienvenue, commença-t-il, la voix emprunte d'un profond respect. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je me ferai un plaisir de vous guider jusqu'à votre table.  
– Allez-y », répondit Akashi, plein d'assurance, avant de se tourner vers celui qui l'accompagnait.

L'ébauche d'un murmure plus tard, Furihata apprenait que son amant avait réservé, en réalité, et que cet homme qui les accueillait n'était autre que le patron-même de l'établissement ; cela l'embarrassa, évidemment, mais le roux ne le laissa pas s'en aller pour autant et resserra l'emprise de ses doigts contre son épaule. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt assis l'un en face de l'autre dans les sièges confortables – plus proches d'immenses fauteuils que de véritables chaises, en vérité – qui entouraient leur table, au fond de la salle, et le patron du salon de thé les y laissa seuls dès qu'il leur eût transmis la carte.

Il fallut bien deux minutes complètes à Kouki pour s'installer correctement, en tâchant de ne pas se soucier du fait qu'il portait encore son uniforme, et trouver le courage d'ouvrir le dépliant plastifié voué à répertorier tous les plats et toutes les boissons que cet endroit leur proposait. Il avait peur de ce qu'un simple jus de fruits pourrait bien coûter, ici. En effet, Akashi avait beau lui répéter à chaque fois – car ce n'était de loin pas le premier après-midi où son petit ami l'emmenait dans un établissement trop chic pour ce qu'il était, oh non – qu'il paierait lui, le garçon s'en voulait toujours un peu pour ce qu'il forçait son amoureux à dépenser. Par conséquent, aujourd'hui encore, il inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la carte en grand, tout d'un coup-

Et lorsqu'il constata que son exemplaire du menu ne comportait que l'intitulé des différents plats, mais à coup sûr pas le prix qu'ils coûtaient, Furihata ne sut s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou bien vexé.  
En face de lui, Akashi ne bougea pas d'un cil et garda l'air sérieux qu'il avait toujours, mais lui jeta un rapide regard et Kouki n'eut aucune peine à lire tout l'amusement dans ses yeux – aussi, il fit la moue.

« Akashiii, se plaignit-il à mi-voix, le ton teinté d'un soupçon de reproche ; il avait beau sortir avec le capitaine de Rakuzan, il restait un homme, après tout, et lui aussi, il avait une fierté à préserver. C'était pas la peine de-  
– Bonjour, puis-je prendre votre commande, s'il vous plaît ? »

Surpris d'avoir été coupé non par la voix du patron de l'établissement, mais par celle d'une femme (vraisemblablement), Furihata se redressa dans son siège et releva les yeux. Effectivement, à côté de leur table se tenait à présent une ravissante serveuse, sans doute une étudiante qui travaillait ici lorsqu'elle n'avait pas cours. En bon gentleman qu'il souhaitait être, le joueur de Seirin la salua d'un sourire timide ; quant à Akashi, il la foudroya d'un regard sévère et se hâta de reprendre la parole – avant que cette fille ne se permette d'échanger un mot de plus avec _son_ Kouki.

« Je prendrai un cake au thé vert et le thé du jour, annonça-t-il froidement – puis, il se tourna vers Kouki et son ton s'adoucit automatiquement. Et toi, mon cœur ? »

_Mon cœur.  
_Ce dernier mot, non, cette simple expression, ce petit surnom suffit à faire prendre aux joues de Furihata le plus passionné des rouges et, comme par réflexe, le jeune homme souleva la carte qu'il avait entre les mains de sorte à ce que le carton plastifié dissimule son visage – ah, ce qu'il pouvait détester les moments où son petit ami agissait comme ça ! Akashi le savait, en plus ; il savait parfaitement que sa manière d'insinuer plus ou mois subtilement que Kouki et lui sortaient ensemble embarrassait atrocement le joueur de Seirin... Mais voilà, _monsieur_ était jaloux, et sans doute partait-il du principe que sa jalousie – qui n'avait même pas lieu d'être ! – justifiait tout.  
Le petit brun sentit sa mine se faire d'autant plus boudeuse que la serveuse, amusée, pouffait gentiment de rire à leurs côtés.

« J'ai pas encore choisi, déclara-t-il finalement, toujours rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. De toute manière, je sais jamais quoi prendre... »

Tout en tâchant de récupérer un semblant de sa dignité, il plia la carte avant de la poser devant lui, sur la table, puis croisa les bras – le tout, bien sûr, sans regarder dans les yeux ni l'employée du salon de thé, ni le garçon qui l'accompagnait.

« Kouki..., appela gentiment Akashi, non sans un léger soupir.  
– Prenez votre temps, invita alors la serveuse. Je peux même vous conseiller, si vous le souhaitez. »

Cette dernière proposition ne dut pas plaire au capitaine de Rakuzan, car à peine la jeune fille avait-elle terminé sa phrase que déjà, il se penchait un peu par-dessus la table et tendait la main pour attraper le poing que Furihata serrait contre la jolie nappe. Après quoi, et sans que son amoureux ne lui ait demandé quoi que ce soit, il lui détailla l'un après l'autre les divers thés que le salon avait à sa carte ; lentement, il lui expliqua lesquels il préférait, lesquels étaient les plus appréciés ; et sans jamais s'énerver ni s'impatienter, il le conseilla comme il savait si bien le faire, de cette voix douce et calme qui rassurait Kouki mieux que n'importe quelle autre.  
Ainsi, celui-ci put bientôt passer commande, et la serveuse repartit avec l'ordre de leur apporter un muffin aux myrtilles et un grand verre de thé glacé.

« Mais q-quand même, y'avait pas besoin de dire ça..., bafouilla Furihata sitôt qu'elle eut le dos tourné, en faisant référence au surnom que son amant lui avait donné et qui, bien sûr, le faisait toujours rougir.  
– Elle te regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance à mon goût. »

Ce fut la seule explication qu'Akashi lui donna, et le brun n'y répondit pas. Quelque part, au fond de lui, ça lui faisait plaisir, de savoir que le garçon parfait qui lui servait de petit ami pouvait se montrer jaloux ; après tout, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être important, à lui, un type banal, plus simple que la simplicité même, joueur sans talent, jeune homme sans qualité particulière...  
Même si ces moments-là le gênaient beaucoup, ils lui faisaient comprendre que son compagnon l'aimait et c'était... une chose magnifique, un miracle incroyable qui l'embarrassait encore plus que tout le reste.

L'air un peu intimidé et un peu attendri à la fois, Furihata leva les yeux vers son petit ami, et son regard devait trahir toute l'affection qu'il ressentait en ce moment-même car Akashi lui sourit – d'un sourire mince, à peine visible, mais d'un sourire tendre quand même.

* * *

D'un geste rapide et précis, l'employée du salon de thé glissa une petite assiette juste devant Furihata, dont le regard plongea dès lors sur l'un des plus appétissants muffins qu'il n'ait jamais vus. A en juger par sa forme généreuse et légèrement irrégulière, c'était une pâtisserie faite maison – avec de nombreuses myrtilles dont la couleur bleue, presque violette par endroits, se mêlait à la pâte claire et dorée, et une délicieuse odeur de gourmandise tiède qui s'échappait dans l'air.

« Bon appétit. »

La voix d'Akashi l'arracha à sa contemplation alléchée et, lorsqu'il se redressa un peu, Kouki put deviner une pointe d'amusement attendri dans le regard que son amoureux lui jetait – mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. En face de lui, le beau capitaine de Rakuzan s'était armé de la fourchette qu'on lui avait fournie et s'apprêtait à attaquer son charmant petit cake au thé vert, tout délicat sur son assiette au design moderne. Alors, Furihata lui sourit.

« Bon appétit ! Répondit-il joyeusement, avant d'attraper sa propre fourchette. Ça a vraiment l'air super bon... »

Oubliés, visiblement, les prix pratiqués par ce salon de thé haut de gamme ; oublié aussi, l'embarras du surnom que son amoureux lui avait donné devant la serveuse ; et lorsqu'enfin le joueur de Seirin s'autorisa à plonger sa fourchette dans son muffin, il n'avait pas conscience de la manière dont son petit ami le fixait. A vrai dire, il ne s'en souciait pas, il ne s'en souciait plus, et c'était bien ce qui le rendait aussi... adorable, en cet instant précis : le fait que l'appétit et la gourmandise suffisent à lui faire oublier ses craintes et ses hésitations. La façon dont ses grands yeux s'ouvraient pour lui donner un air trop innocent, l'immense sourire presque angélique qui traversait son visage juvénile ; sans oublier la jolie couleur que reprenaient ses joues sitôt que...

« Tu es vraiment mignon, Kouki. »

Sitôt qu'on lui faisait un compliment de ce genre.  
Effectivement, la remarque d'Akashi atteignit son but : tout de suite, Furihata releva la tête et bégaya quelque chose comme « e-eh ? », tandis que ses yeux surpris lui donnaient un air apeuré. Puis, d'un seul coup, il parut gêné, bafouilla quelques mots inintelligibles, rougit, lâcha sa fourchette dont le métal cliqueta bientôt contre la faïence de l'assiette, rougit encore, baissa les yeux, ramassa l'ustensile...

« A-Ahem, merci, A-Akashi... », finit-il par dire, encore gêné.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce qu'on l'appelle _mignon_ – et que son petit ami avait le don pour le faire dans les moments où il s'y attendait le moins, aussi.  
Enfin, Kouki ne pourrait sans doute jamais rien y changer ; mieux valait donc s'y accoutumer dès maintenant, songea-t-il. C'est pourquoi il s'empressa de récupérer sa fourchette et de se remettre à manger son muffin, comme si de rien n'était.

Comme si de rien n'était – enfin, presque.  
Parce qu'il tremblait, maintenant, et de toute manière quel était l'idiot qui avait jugé bon de lui donner une fourchette pour manger un muffin ?! D'un geste rapide, Furihata voulut piquer un morceau de myrtille, mais ses doigts ne lui obéissaient plus et il ne put qu'observer, non sans un certain désespoir, le bout de pâtisserie lamentablement tomber sur son assiette. C'était complètement débile et il le savait, mais la panique montait en lui, à présent. C'était encore l'un de ces accès d'angoisse qui le frappaient dès qu'il se sentait incapable de faire une chose simple et donc, par extension, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit ; mais aussi risible que cela puisse paraître, c'était difficile à vivre, et bon sang, il avait tellement, tellement honte de lui...

Surtout qu'en face de lui, Akashi n'éprouvait pas la moindre peine à manger son cake au thé vert, lui. Avec une précision et une grâce que lui conférait son statut social, il découpait morceau après morceau de la pâtisserie et les mangeait comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Les yeux rivés sur les murs du salon de thé ou sur son amoureux, il portait la fourchette à sa bouche sans laisser tomber la moindre miette ; et tout ça d'une seule main, bien sûr, tandis que l'autre remuait la cuillère dans sa tasse de thé fumant.

C'était purement et simplement déprimant, de voir son petit ami s'en sortir ainsi – et même si la situation n'était ni dramatique ni même particulièrement grave, Furihata ne put empêcher nombre d'idées noires d'envahir son esprit. Tout à coup, il avait l'impression de n'avoir plus aucune valeur et de n'être plus digne du superbe jeune homme assis devant lui ; soudain, c'était comme s'il était tout juste bon à jeter, et il n'aurait jamais dû mettre un seul pied dans cet établissement de toute manière, et il aurait dû se contenter d'aller au Maji Burger avec Fukuda et Kawahara, parce qu'en plus Akashi ne méritait pas ça, et puis-

« Kouki. »

Le jeune homme s'était tant laissé emporter par ses pensées négatives qu'il n'avait pas réalisé comme il avait penché la tête en avant ; il s'en rendit compte, toutefois, lorsqu'il dut la redresser pour regarder son amoureux droit dans les yeux.  
A sa grande surprise, l'amoureux en question s'était légèrement penché sur la table et venait de planter sa propre fourchette dans le muffin d'un Furihata ébahi. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de beaucoup s'étonner, cela dit : un instant encore, puis il détacha habilement un bout de la pâtisserie, et approcha sa fourchette de la bouche de Kouki qui, décidément, n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Mange », ordonna doucement Akashi, sans cesser un instant de fixer le numéro 12 de Seirin.

Et justement, il le fixait avec tant d'attention et d'affection dans son regard que Furihata ne se sentait plus capable de regarder quoi que ce soit d'autre que ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux hétérochromes, l'un rouge et l'autre doré ; mais ils se trouvaient encore dans le salon de thé, ils étaient encore dans un espace public, et... Sitôt qu'il s'en rendit compte, le brun eut un violent mouvement de recul.

« A-Ah ! Glapit-il, surpris et embarrassé à la fois. A-Akashi, je... C'est super gênant... ! »

L'espace d'un instant, le capitaine de Rakuzan parut... presque surpris. Puis il se reprit, cligna des yeux, laissa un infime sourire étirer ses lèvres, ramena sa fourchette jusqu'à lui ; là, il avala le morceau de muffin aux myrtilles comme s'il ne venait pas de le voler à son petit ami, avant de poser la petite fourchette à côté de son assiette et de-  
Et de prendre ce qu'il restait de son cake au thé vert entre deux doigts, le pouce et l'index, pour porter le gâteau jusqu'à ses lèvres et croquer dedans – tout simplement.

Furihata, lui, resta sans voix. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas dans l'un de ces salons de thé cinq étoiles de la capitale ? N'avaient-ils pas eu l'honneur d'être accueillis par le patron de l'établissement lui-même ? Et Akashi, n'avait-il pas quelque réputation à maintenir, quelque image à entretenir, quelque étiquette à respecter ? Au fond de lui, Kouki savait bien que son petit ami ne s'autorisait à manger ainsi que pour le mettre à l'aise, lui, mais... C'était le genre d'attention qui le faisait rougir d'embarras et de bonheur tout à la fois. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'était qu'Akashi parvenait à garder toute sa prestance et son aura habituelle malgré la manière dont il terminait sa propre pâtisserie ; petite bouchée après petite bouchée, sans en laisser tomber une miette, bientôt il eut avalé l'intégralité du cake au thé vert, et il n'eut plus qu'à essuyer sa bouche de la délicate serviette qu'on lui avait donnée pour que tout soit... purement et simplement parfait.  
Son visage impassible, ses lèvres minces qu'il ne pinçait que lorsqu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre, ses beaux yeux, son regard fier et digne, la façon dont il porta à sa bouche son pouce, son index – puis il frotta lentement ses doigts contre la serviette, et...

« Kouki ? Appela-t-il soudain, l'air un tantinet amusé.  
– Ah, heu ! S'exclama l'intéressé, que la voix de son petit ami avait brusquement sorti de sa contemplation béate. O-oui ?  
– Mange. »

Il ne fallut pas plus que cet unique mot à Furihata pour se décider à prendre son muffin entre les doigts, et à mordre doucement dans la pâte encore tiède ; et même s'il sentait les yeux de son amoureux le fixer, et même s'il savait qu'en conséquence ses joues ne cessaient de chauffer, le joueur de Seirin ne fut, tout à coup, plus mal à l'aise du tout – il était assis en face de l'homme qu'il aimait, en train de déguster une délicieuse pâtisserie, et... c'était très bien comme ça.  
Il n'avait peut-être pas confiance en lui, en son apparence et ses manières, mais il avait confiance en Akashi ; et si Akashi avait décidé qu'ils avaient le droit, tous les deux, de se comporter comme ça, alors c'était vrai.

Akashi Seijuurou avait toujours raison, de toute manière – et si c'était souvent intimidant, il arrivait, parfois, que ce fait s'avère... vraiment rassurant.  
Sans même se rendre compte du large sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, Kouki attrapa une myrtille entre deux de ses doigts et l'avala joyeusement.

* * *

Lorsqu'Akashi et Furihata quittèrent le salon de thé, le soleil avait tant décliné dans le ciel que ses contours flous, loin derrière les immeubles de Tokyo, flirtaient sans doute avec la ligne d'horizon.

Une dernière fois, à la porte, le patron de l'établissement les remercia d'une profonde révérence, mais le capitaine de Rakuzan ne sembla pas s'y intéresser beaucoup – tout au plus répondit-il d'un haussement du sourcil, ou d'un rapide mouvement de la tête. Quant à Kouki, il était trop absorbé par l'ambiance du début de soirée pour ne serait-ce que le remarquer.  
Il fallait dire que les soirs d'été, et tout particulièrement celui-ci, avaient quelque chose de spécial : la température de l'air encore relativement élevée, peut-être, ou bien les deux ou trois étoiles et la petite lune que l'on devinait vaguement au-dessus des immenses bâtiments, ou encore cette drôle d'odeur dans l'atmosphère, un peu tiède, un peu chaleureuse, un peu osée aussi, avec quelque chose de la douceur et de la passion mélangées ; mais quelque chose qu'appréciait Furihata, dans tous les cas, et quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de se blottir contre son petit ami pour ne plus jamais s'en éloigner.

« Il fait presque nuit, constata Akashi au moment même où le joueur de Seirin rougissait à l'idée de ses propres pensées. Je te raccompagne. »

Furihata aurait pu lui faire remarquer qu'à seize ans, il était parfaitement capable de rentrer seul jusque chez lui, mais son compagnon avait prononcé ces quelques mots sur un ton qui ne se discutait pas. Aussi, le jeune homme dut se rendre à l'évidence : aujourd'hui encore, ce ne serait pas lui qui raccompagnerait le beau rouquin jusqu'à la gare (ou, plus vraisemblablement, jusqu'à son hélicoptère privé), mais le beau rouquin en question qui l'amènerait jusqu'à son modeste appartement, et...  
Sitôt qu'il se rendit compte que la perspective d'être escorté jusque chez lui par son petit ami ne le dérangeait pas, et même, lui plaisait plutôt, Kouki sentit ses joues s'enflammer et se demanda par quel miracle il avait pu vivre seize longues années avec la certitude qu'il était hétérosexuel – alors qu'un homme comme Akashi pouvait, d'un regard, d'un sourire, lui donner envie de se comporter comme la plus stupide des lycéennes énamourées.

« Allons-y », insista d'ailleurs ce dernier.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il effleura du bout des doigts la main de Furihata, et celui-ci n'eut plus qu'à laisser sa paume glisser contre celle de son amoureux ; après quoi, ils se mirent en route.

Pendant tout le temps qu'il leur fallut pour se rendre du salon de thé à l'immeuble qu'habitait Kouki, le joueur de Seirin ne put empêcher son esprit de divaguer, d'oublier le fait qu'il était tard pour se concentrer sur la beauté de la pénombre environnante, d'ignorer la présence des rares voitures et des passants pour ne se rappeler que celle d'Akashi, là, à côté de lui, presque contre lui ; et la fin d'après-midi que son petit ami et lui venaient de passer avait été tellement agréable, tellement parfaite, qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre de la soirée, il en était sûr et certain.

Aussi, Furihata en était encore à se demander de quoi il allait bien pouvoir discuter avec ses parents – qui, bien évidemment, n'étaient pas au courant de sa relation avec le capitaine de Rakuzan – lorsque son petit ami s'arrêta, et s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

« Voilà, déclara-t-il calmement. Nous y sommes.  
– Ah, oui... »

Le jeune homme ne fit même pas l'effort de cacher la déception dans sa voix – de toute manière, Akashi savait bien qu'il trouvait toujours ces trajets, non, tous les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble beaucoup trop courts. Mais les deux garçons n'étaient, aux yeux de leurs amis ou des parents de Kouki, pas encore proches au point de pouvoir passer le week-end l'un chez l'autre, et de toute manière, le capitaine de Rakuzan avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de perdre plus d'une soirée en compagnie de son amant...  
Aussi, voilà ce qu'il en était, maintenant : c'était vendredi soir et, après une après-midi merveilleuse, Furihata allait devoir dire au revoir à son petit ami, qu'il ne reverrait sans doute pas avant la semaine prochaine, ou même celle d'après. A dire vrai, cette simple idée lui crevait le cœur et lui donnait envie de pleurer, à un point tel qu'il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à lâcher la main d'Akashi ; et en cet instant, oh, comme il aurait voulu que son amoureux s'approche de lui, l'enlace, doucement, passe ses bras autour de ses épaules et plonge ses yeux dans les siens, se penche sur son visage et laisse ses lèvres effleurer les siennes...

Certes, c'était cliché, et c'était incroyablement niais, mais en cet instant-là et comme à chaque fois, Furihata était persuadé qu'un simple baiser d'Akashi suffirait à alléger le poids qui pesait dans sa poitrine ; en vérité, il voulait embrasser Akashi et il en mourait d'envie.  
Seulement voilà : depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et si ce n'est pour prendre sa main, le guider, poser cinq doigts contre son épaule ou essuyer sa joue tachée, le capitaine de Rakuzan ne l'avait jamais touché. Et même si ce genre d'inquiétude était, normalement, réservé aux jeunes demoiselles en fleur qui geignaient en couverture de ces stupides mangas que lisaient les filles, Furihata ne put pas s'en empêcher – sitôt que son petit ami fit mine de vouloir s'éloigner, lâcha sa main et cessa de le regarder, il tendit le bras, et-

Il ne parvint à attraper que la manche de la jolie chemise que portait son bien-aimé ; mais ce simple mouvement, ce simple geste sembla suffire, car aussitôt Akashi pivota sur ses talons et se retrouva, à nouveau, en face de Furihata.

« Kouki ? Demanda-t-il, l'air à peine étonné.  
– A-Ahem... Akashi... »

D'un seul coup plus embarrassé que jamais, le brun dut s'éclaircir la gorge deux fois et inspirer un bon coup avant de pouvoir continuer – parce qu'il angoissait, tout à coup, à la simple idée d'avouer à son amoureux qu'il rêvait de... l'embrasser, et il angoissait tellement que ses joues en étaient rouges et son visage brûlant et son cœur, dans sa poitrine, lancé à cent à l'heure.  
Il lui fallut réunir tout son courage pour ne serait-ce qu'inspirer profondément, tenter de se calmer, puis baisser les yeux, baisser la tête et, finalement, réussir à demander :

« Est-ce qu'on peut... s-s'embrasser ? »

Et à peine ces mots avaient-ils quitté ses lèvres tremblantes que déjà, Furihata ne ressentit plus que la sincère envie de disparaître, de s'enterrer ou de s'évaporer dans l'air ; parce qu'Akashi ne répondit pas, pas tout de suite du moins, et Kouki avait beau l'avoir dit, l'avoir enfin fait, la peur d'avoir mis son petit ami en colère l'empêchait de se sentir fier de lui. La peur, toujours cette même peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de ne pas faire les choses comme il le fallait, alors qu'Akashi réussissait toujours tout, obtenait toujours tout ce qu'il désirait ; cette même peur, toujours présente, plus encore qu'auparavant, qui secouait ses épaules et lui serrait la poitrine si fort que son cœur allait finir par exploser.

Le silence, inconfortable, indésirable, dura encore quelques instants durant lesquels Furihata n'osa pas relever la tête, de peur que ses yeux ne croisent ceux de son compagnon - et ce, même si une part de lui, tout au fond de son être, gardait sans doute le secret espoir que le capitaine de Rakuzan se montrerait plus parfait que parfait, cette fois-ci. Qu'il finirait par soupirer, l'air un peu amusé peut-être, avant de poser une main sur son épaule et l'index de l'autre contre son menton, qu'il soulèverait avec la délicatesse la plus infinie du monde avant de se pencher sur son visage et de chercher ses lèvres du bout des siennes-

Mais la réponse d'Akashi tomba comme le couperet de la guillotine tranche la tête – net.

« Est-ce nécessaire ? »

Un sourcil haussé, le ton froid, et l'ombre d'une interrogation dans la voix.  
Aussitôt, Furihata sursauta, redressa la tête et se sentit pris d'une irrépressible envie de pleurer ; mais au même moment, quelque chose d'autre que la tristesse piqua son cœur, et il se sentit froncer les sourcils. Face à lui, Akashi se tenait droit, comme toujours, sublime dans la lumière orangée et les ombres immenses de la presque-nuit, l'expression neutre et les traits durs – et il n'avait pas l'air concerné.

Il venait de faire comprendre à son petit ami, qu'il avait choisi et séduit lui-même (Furihata se souvenait encore de sa voix lorsqu'il lui avait murmuré _tu me plais, Kouki_, avant de prendre sa main pour la première fois), qu'il ne jugeait pas _nécessaire_ qu'ils s'embrassent, et il n'avait pas l'air concerné.

_Tu parles d'un génie._

Le joueur de Seirin s'était peut-être senti blessé, au début, mais maintenant c'était la colère qui s'était emparée de lui ; aussi, il n'hésita pas un instant à regarder l'abruti qui lui servait de petit ami droit dans les yeux, et à lui lancer, sur un ton aussi calme et aussi froid que possible :

« Non. A la s-semaine prochaine, Akashi. »

Et même si sa timidité et peut-être sa nervosité faisaient trembler ses lèvres, il n'eut aucun remords à pivoter sur ses talons et à entrer dans l'immeuble où il habitait, sans se soucier le moins du monde de ce qu'il arriverait au rouquin resté dans l'allée.

* * *

L'espace d'un instant, Furihata craignit que son petit ami n'ait compris que quelque chose clochait et ne décide de le retenir – mais sitôt qu'il eut passé la porte à code de son immeuble, il se rendit compte qu'Akashi n'avait pas bougé. Pour en être bien sûr, il ne se retourna pas avant d'avoir monté l'escalier et atteint le premier étage ; de là, il s'approcha de la fenêtre du couloir, qui donnait sur l'allée, et put constater que son petit ami ne s'y trouvait déjà plus. En regardant un peu plus attentivement, le brun put même deviner la silhouette de son amoureux s'engager dans la rue et, vraisemblablement, se diriger vers l'endroit où son hélicoptère privé devait être planqué... Ou quelque chose comme ça.

A cette pensée, Kouki fit la moue. Une drôle de douleur lui serrait la poitrine et il était plus vexé que jamais, mais l'idée de quitter Akashi sur ce genre de situation (et surtout, de ne plus pouvoir le revoir avant la semaine prochaine, voire celle d'après) lui laissait comme une espèce de... déception...  
Il soupira, découragé ; mais ils n'en seraient pas là si cet imbécile d'empereur avait bien voulu l'embrasser, de toute façon, alors ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ça ne pouvait pas être de sa faute, non – et il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait osé demander.

* * *

A dire vrai, Furihata passa une mauvaise soirée.  
Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son appartement, ses parents étaient déjà rentrés et il n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien leur raconter ; aussi, il bredouilla une histoire peu convaincante à propos d'une partie de jeu vidéo qu'il aurait eue à finir avec Fukuda à l'arcade du coin, et sa mère sauta sur l'occasion pour le taquiner au sujet d'une hypothétique _copine_ qu'il n'avait pas – et qu'il n'aurait de toute manière jamais, puisqu'Akashi-  
- n'avait même pas envie de l'embrasser. Voilà où il en était, maintenant : il aimait Akashi, il le savait (et il n'était pas assez vexé pour en douter), mais le capitaine de Rakuzan n'avait pas envie de l'embrasser. Enfin, il ne jugeait pas cela _nécessaire_. Alors quoi : ils allaient continuer à sortir ensemble, comme ça, à se rendre au salon de thé et à se tenir la main comme deux adolescentes, mais ils n'iraient jamais plus loin ? Cette simple idée faisait rougir Kouki lorsqu'il y pensait, mais... C'était un garçon, et du haut de ses seize ans et il voyait bien ses camarades de classe attirer leur petite amie à l'écart de la foule lors des pauses, à l'école ; et il les entendait bien raconter, non, se vanter de ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Unetelle ou Telleautre ; et il savait que beaucoup d'entre eux profitaient des intercours pour se prêter quelque DVD, quelque manga peu recommandable, et-

De manière générale, il estimait normal et même logique que deux amants soient proches, heu, _physiquement_.  
Or, son amant à lui – qui, comme par hasard, se trouvait être le garçon le plus parfait et donc le plus séduisant de tout le Japon – venait de lui refuser toute proximité sans autre forme de procès.

Kouki s'en sentait frustré, vexé, en colère aussi, presque trahi, et c'est avec ces idées en tête qu'il partit se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Furihata s'éveilla de mauvaise humeur.  
Tourmenté par les événements de la veille, il avait mal dormi, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'en allumant son téléphone portable il y découvrit un message d'Akashi. Pendant une seconde, il osa espérer que son petit ami voulait s'excuser, ou reconnaître ses torts, ou simplement lui avouer qu'il rêvait de l'embrasser lui aussi, mais bien évidemment, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

_Bonjour, Kouki.  
Comment vas-tu ?_

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette question un tantinet hypocrite, sachant qu'il était dans un état pitoyable et que c'en était Akashi le responsable.

_Ça va_, écrivit-il à son tour, sans trop de conviction toutefois. _Et toi ?_

Une fois son SMS envoyé, le jeune homme ferma son portable et se leva sans attendre de réponse. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment le temps d'attendre, de toute façon, songea-t-il pour oublier le fait qu'habituellement il gardait son téléphone près de lui en déjeunant, au cas où son petit ami lui répondrait – il avait entraînement, ce matin, et la coach ne tolérerait aucun retard.  
Il avala donc son petit-déjeuner en quatrième vitesse, puis ramassa dans sa chambre toutes les affaires dont il aurait besoin et sortit de chez lui en trombe, sans prendre la peine de lire le nouveau message qu'il avait reçu sur son portable.

* * *

« C'est bon, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ! »

Un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit, et le son strident résonna dans tout le gymnase du lycée Seirin ; au même moment, Furihata se laissa tomber sur le sol, en nage. Aujourd'hui encore, l'entraînement de basketball avait été pour le moins éreintant – mais ça lui avait fait du bien, de pouvoir se dépenser comme ça. A vrai dire, il avait profité de ces quelques heures de sport intensif pour évacuer toute sa frustration et toute sa colère, et il lui semblait bien qu'il avait joué mieux que d'habitude. Kuroko le félicita, d'ailleurs, aussi poliment qu'à l'accoutumée, et bientôt tous les joueurs du club eurent rejoint les vestiaires.  
Une bonne douche bien rafraîchissante plus tard, Kouki se sentait beaucoup plus détendu qu'au réveil et n'attendait plus que ses deux plus proches camarades (Kawahara et Fukuda, pour ne pas les nommer) pour aller conclure cette longue matinée d'été par un repas bien mérité au Maji Burger du coin.

Comme ses deux comparses traînaient un peu (une fois n'est pas coutume : d'ordinaire, c'était toujours Furihata qui sortait des douches le dernier), le brun attrapa machinalement son téléphone portable et l'ouvrit, pour y découvrir un nouveau message de son petit ami.  
Aussitôt, il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu et ouvrit le SMS, les lèvres légèrement pincées.

_Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

Sur le coup, Kouki ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir touché que son amoureux se soucie de lui, surpris qu'Akashi ait réussi à deviner que quelque chose clochait rien qu'en lisant son premier texto ou carrément vexé que cet idiot ose se poser pareille question sans même réaliser qu'il était, justement, le principal responsable de ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider, toutefois – car à peine avait-il lu les quelques mots affichés à son écran que déjà, Fukuda sortait des douches, suivi d'un Kawahara visiblement de très bonne humeur.

« Yosh ! S'exclama ce dernier en attrapant son t-shirt. C'est le week-end !  
– Ouais, enfin ! Renchérit aussitôt Fukuda. Par contre, mieux vaut qu'on traîne pas, si on veut avoir de la place. »

Furihata referma son téléphone avant de le glisser dans sa poche, puis acquiesça. Après quoi, il ne fallut plus que cinq ou six minutes aux trois amis pour finir de se préparer et quitter le gymnase du lycée Seirin, non sans un dernier signe de la main pour leurs autres coéquipiers.

* * *

Ce jour-là et comme tous les samedis aux alentours de midi, la petite salle du Maji Burger le plus proche de l'école était bondée ; aussi, les trois garçons décidèrent que l'un d'entre eux irait faire la queue, tandis que les deux autres l'attendraient en réservant la table libre que, ô miracle, ils avaient réussi à trouver.

Ainsi, Fukuda tâcha d'enregistrer mentalement la commande de ses deux camarades avant de partir s'immerger dans la foule qui se pressait autour des caisses du fast-food, et Furihata resta tranquillement assis en face de Kawahara. Ce dernier commença à lui parler de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire de son après-midi et de ce qu'il restait encore du week-end, et comme il n'était pas sans savoir que son ami, une fois lancé sur un sujet qui l'intéressait, avait généralement de la peine à s'arrêter, Kouki se contenta de le laisser parler et de hocher la tête de temps à autres. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire des histoires que Kawahara lui racontait, mais au moins la voix de son camarade créait un bruit de fond plus ou moins agréable par-dessus le brouhaha du fast-food, et...

Sans même s'en rendre compte, et bien malgré lui d'ailleurs, Furihata se prit bientôt à penser à Akashi. Akashi et la façon dont, lui, il l'écoutait toujours en silence, avec un semblant d'intérêt dans le regard et l'ébauche d'un sourire attendri sur le visage ; Akashi et la manière qu'il avait de commenter ce que Kouki lui racontait, si peu souvent mais toujours avec tant de précision et de pertinence, ou de l'aider à résoudre la moindre de ses hésitations ; Akashi et ses magnifiques yeux hétérochromes, Akashi et sa posture droite et fière, Akashi et ses paumes un peu rugueuses lorsqu'il lui prenait la main, Akashi et...  
Brusquement, Furihata soupira et laissa tomber ses coudes sur la table, avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

« F-Furi ?! S'étrangla Kawahara, car c'était bien lui – et non un certain séduisant rouquin – qui se trouvait en face de lui. Heu... ça va ? »

Non, ça n'allait pas.  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais non, ça n'allait pas ; parce qu'il s'était disputé avec Akashi la veille et qu'il commençait déjà à regretter son propre comportement, et ce, même s'il s'était répété maintes fois qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait osé exiger de son petit ami – petit ami qui, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas l'air de considérer cette situation comme une dispute, puisqu'il était encore capable de lui envoyer des messages pour demander à Kouki s'il allait bien, mais...  
Furihata soupira à nouveau et secoua la tête. Pour l'instant, il était au Majiba avec ses deux meilleurs amis : voilà la seule chose qu'il devait garder à l'esprit. Akashi pouvait attendre.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre à Kawahara que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait continuer lorsque Fukuda les rejoignit à leur table, un plateau bien chargé entre les mains.

« Et voilà ! Lança-t-il, apparemment fier de lui. Alors, heu, vous aviez pris quoi déjà... »

L'air pensif, il commença à distribuer à chacun de ses deux camarades ce qu'ils lui avaient demandé – ainsi, Kawahara reçut son milkshake à la fraise ainsi que son _teriyaki burger _et son sachet de frites. Quant à Furihata, il eut tôt fait de récupérer sur le plateau les deux hamburgers qui lui étaient destinés.

« Ah, au fait, Furi ! s'exclama soudain Fukuda, comme il s'asseyait avec son propre hamburger entre les mains. Ils avaient plus de donuts comme dessert, alors je t'ai pris ça à la place. »

Un peu surpris, le numéro 12 de Seirin hocha machinalement la tête. C'était vrai que les donuts de l'établissement avaient généralement pas mal de succès, mais de là à ce qu'ils n'en aient plus alors que ce n'était que midi et quart, c'était vraiment pas de chance... Avec un soupir, Kouki mordit dans son premier hamburger et chercha du regard, sur le plateau, le fameux _ça_ censé remplacer son habituel donut au chocolat.  
Et il faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de salade lorsqu'il _le_ vit.

_Ça_ – un muffin.

« Eh, Furi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'aimes pas les myrtilles ? »

Un muffin aux myrtilles, même.  
Certes, cette pâtisserie-là n'avait pas l'air aussi appétissante que celle qu'il avait eu l'occasion de goûter la veille, dans le salon de thé hors de prix, mais en l'apercevant Furihata ne put s'empêcher de penser à son petit ami, automatiquement ; et bien sûr, il fallut que son téléphone portable vibre dans sa poche au même moment, et... Vaincu, le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que d'inspirer profondément, avant de lâcher un long soupir. Puis, seulement, il se décida à plonger la main dans sa poche et à en sortir son portable pour y lire le dernier SMS que lui avait envoyé Akashi.

_Kouki, que se passe-t-il ? Je sais qu'il y a un problème, ne me mens pas. Réponds-moi._

Une fois de plus, le brun se sentit pour le moins... partagé. Partagé entre l'envie de s'attendrir face à cette inquiétude apparemment sincère que son amant lui témoignait, et celle de céder à la colère pour simplement lui répondre que le problème, dans l'absolu, c'était lui – parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'embrasser, merde ! – et personne d'autre.

« Heu... Furi ? réessaya soudain Fukuda, visiblement inquiet, lui aussi. T'es sûr que ça va ? »

Furihata n'eut pas d'autre choix que de poser son téléphone et de relever les yeux vers ses deux amis, le temps de leur répondre.

« Eh bien, en fait..., commença-t-il, peu sûr de lui. C'est... ma copine... »

Prononcer ces quelques mots suffit à le faire rougir, mais il savait que ses camarades ne le taquineraient pas trop à ce sujet – enfin, normalement. Il leur avait vaguement, très vaguement parlé d'Akashi, après tout ; sans mentionner qu'il s'agissait du puissant capitaine de Rakuzan, bien sûr, il leur avait expliqué qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un (en sous-entendant bien qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, pour éviter que ses amis ne se méprennent à son sujet ou ne se sentent simplement dégoûtés), que cette personne habitait plus ou moins à l'autre bout du Japon et que « sa bien-aimée » était plutôt... il lui semblait bien l'avoir décrite comme _réservée_, ou _timide_, et avoir prétexté ce trait de caractère de sa supposée petite amie pour s'assurer que Kawahara et Fukuda ne lui poseraient pas trop de questions.

« Ah bon ? s'étonna alors Kawahara, aussi naturel qu'à son habitude. Y'a un problème ?  
– Bah..., reprit Furihata, un peu moins d'hésitation dans la voix qu'auparavant. Disons qu'on est un peu en froid...  
– Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'intéressa à son tour Fukuda.  
– Pas vraiment... C'est juste que... E-Elle a pas tellement envie de m'embrasser, et... »

Le numéro 12 de Seirin sentait son visage chauffer un peu plus à chaque syllabe qu'il prononçait et il fut bientôt obligé de marquer une pause. L'espace d'un instant, il craignit que ses camarades ne se moquent de lui, ou ne décident de le taquiner en lui lançant quelque chose comme « de toute manière, quelle fille voudrait embrasser un gars comme toi ? » mais, fort heureusement, ils n'en firent rien et attendirent en silence qu'il trouve la force de redresser un peu la tête.

« Tu sais, Furi, finit par dire Kawahara en sirotant son milkshake, moi, je trouve ça plutôt mignon. »

Furihata écarquilla les yeux. Mignon ? Le fait qu'Akashi refuse de l'embrasser, c'était _mignon_ ?

« Mais oui, renchérit Fukuda, avec un sourire. Tu nous avais pas dit qu'elle était timide, ta copine ? Si ça se trouve, c'est juste que t'es le premier avec qui elle sort et qu'elle sait pas comment s'y prendre.  
– Te connaissant, ça doit être une fille trop sage ! poursuivit Kawahara, l'air amusé. Combien je te parie qu'elle a juste peur... Faut te montrer rassurant, Furi ! »

Son coéquipier marqua une légère pause et le jeune homme soupira, peu convaincu. Évidemment, c'était logique : comme ses deux amis pensaient que la personne qu'il fréquentait était une fille, ils lui prêtaient une mentalité de fille et des réactions de fille... Mais Akashi n'était pas une fille, encore moins une fille _trop sage_ ou _timide_, et c'était bien là le problème ; il n'avait pas peur. C'était le capitaine de l'équipe de basketball lycéen la plus prometteuse du Japon, celui qui menait d'une main de maître la puissante Rakuzan et ses trois rois découronnés, l'ancien dirigeant de la grande Génération des Miracles aussi – alors non, décidément, il n'avait pas _juste peur_ de l'embrasser. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

« Heu, les gars, essaya donc Furihata, je sais pas trop...  
– Mais si, fit Kawahara, visiblement confiant. Tu verras, c'est pas difficile : suffit de lui parler sincèrement ! Explique-lui à quel point tu l'aimes et promets-lui que tu y iras doucement, et ça ira tout seul !  
– Dit le mec qu'a jamais eu de copine de sa vie, commenta Fukuda. Moi, je pense que faut pas la presser, laisse-la venir et-  
– Dis donc, tu peux parler ! Toi aussi, t'es célibataire depuis la naissance ! »

Mais à l'instant même où les deux garçons commencèrent à se chamailler, Furihata comprit que tout espoir était vain et qu'il devrait bien, en fin de compte, se débrouiller lui-même – enfin. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait cru ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que ses deux meilleurs amis pourraient l'aider à régler sa pseudo-dispute avec Akashi, de toute façon.  
Il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul ; avec ses deux camarades dont le sujet de conversation dérivait déjà vers les devoirs pour le lundi à venir ou le prochain entraînement de basketball, et avec la drôle de douleur qui lui tordait la poitrine à l'idée que son petit ami attendait une réponse de sa part depuis des heures déjà.

Sentant le désespoir le gagner peu à peu, Furihata prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira.

* * *

Non sans un léger soupir, Furihata fit tourner sa clé dans la serrure puis, au déclic, poussa doucement la porte de son appartement.  
Fort heureusement, après la discussion qu'ils avaient eue au sujet de la « petite amie » de Kouki, Fukuda et Kawahara avaient fini de manger assez vite ; et après le repas, les trois joueurs de Seirin n'avaient plus eu qu'à parcourir encore quelques mètres, quelques arrêts de métro ensemble, puis ils s'étaient séparés. Et le petit brun de l'équipe avait beau adorer ses deux meilleurs amis, force était de reconnaître qu'il avait été vraiment soulagé de pouvoir enfin s'en éloigner, aujourd'hui.

« Maman, c'est moi ! Lança-t-il sans conviction en pénétrant dans l'entrée. Je suis rentré ! »

Ce faisant, il retira en hâte ses chaussures et les jeta quelque part aux alentours de l'armoire dans laquelle il était censé, théoriquement, les ranger, puis il ramassa d'une main son sac de sport et s'élança dans le couloir. Sa mère ne lui répondit pas, sans doute trop occupée en cuisine ou trop assourdie par le bruit de l'eau que le jeune homme entendait couler d'ici, mais ça l'arrangeait : pour être franc, il n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était de se réfugier dans sa chambre pour ne plus en sortir et... _Akashi_.  
Akashi, oui.  
Akashi, son petit ami, et la seule personne à qui Furihata avait été capable de vraiment penser depuis la veille, en fait. Hier encore, le joueur de Seirin se sentait vexé, frustré, trahi, et sous le coup de la colère il s'était même permis de lui répondre froidement ; mais aujourd'hui... C'était différent. Certes, Kouki était toujours fâché, ou tout du moins blessé – son amoureux avait quand même refusé de l'embrasser, quoi ! –, mais il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et, en lisant les nouveaux messages que lui avait envoyés son bien-aimé, il...

N'était arrivé à aucune conclusion satisfaisante et ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, en vérité.

Une espèce de panique difficile à expliquer lui serrait le cœur, mais il était sûr et certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une quelconque peur des réactions de son petit ami : l'ancien joueur de Teikou n'avait pas l'air en colère, après tout, en tout cas pas à en juger par les SMS qu'il avait écrits. Tout au plus paraissait-il légèrement contrarié du fait que Kouki ne lui réponde pas (et encore ; à dire vrai, il avait plutôt l'air inquiet, et cette constatation tordit bizarrement la poitrine du numéro 12 de Seirin).

Légèrement décontenancé, ce dernier entra bientôt dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller ou de se changer. Tout de suite, son regard un peu désespéré se posa sur le plafond de sa chambre, grand et blanc et vide, et il songea que peut-être il pourrait simplement faire taire son esprit et tâcher de s'endormir là, maintenant, comme ça ; mais il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi, peut-être même pas, et... c'était impossible.

Frustré, le jeune homme inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, le calme absolu qui régnait dans sa chambre lui déteindrait dessus. Avec un peu de chance, oui, l'addition du silence garanti par la fenêtre fermée et du doux ronronnement produit par le climatiseur finirait par le tranquilliser et lui permettre de réfléchir à tête reposée, comme on dit.  
Malheureusement, il n'eut pas cette chance ; car à peine eut-il commencé à expirer doucement que déjà, son téléphone vibrait à nouveau dans sa poche. Surpris, il sursauta et se redressa d'un bond ; puis, une fois assis sur son lit, il s'empara de l'appareil et l'ouvrit avec un soupir – ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien tenter d'entrer en contact avec lui, de toute manière.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, le message d'Akashi disait _Kouki, je t'ordonne de me dire ce qui ne va pas_, et Furihata fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça, cette espèce d'abruti qui lui servait de petit ami se permettait de lui donner des ordres, maintenant ? Si ses deux précédents SMS avaient été à la fois plaisants (car la simple idée que le capitaine de Rakuzan puisse se soucier un minimum de son bien-être faisait toujours rougir Kouki, franchement) et un peu agaçants, celui-ci était tout bonnement... Détestable. Non seulement Akashi s'était comporté de manière affreuse avec lui, mais en plus, maintenant, plutôt que de réfléchir et de reconnaître son erreur, il préférait tenter de l'intimider !

Agacé, Furihata se mit à tapoter sur son téléphone et écrivit rapidement les premiers mots qui lui passèrent par la tête – puis, il envoya quelque chose comme _C'est bon, ça va, je te dis !_ et referma aussitôt l'appareil. Et tant pis si Akashi n'était pas content ; parce que là, vraiment, il allait trop loin. Le joueur de Seirin n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer si dur avec les gens, mais ce cas-là faisait figure d'exception – il fallait qu'Akashi se rende compte de ce qu'il avait fait et, si possible, accepte de le laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce que lui vienne la merveilleuse idée de s'excuser.

Sur ce, Kouki abandonna son téléphone sur le lit qu'il quitta pour aller allumer sa PS3, et lança bientôt le premier jeu qui lui tomba sous la main. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il garda les mains légèrement tremblantes sur la manette et une expression plutôt crispée au visage, mais au terme de sa première partie de _Street Fighter IV_, la colère qui l'agitait s'était un peu atténuée. Alors, il put réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire ; il put, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de sa télévision, revivre mentalement ce qu'il avait ressenti en lisant le message d'Akashi, et surtout se repasser en boucle les quelques mots qu'il avait écrits – et ce ton dur, cruel, agacé avec lequel il avait répondu...

Sur le coup, il manqua de se frapper en réalisant qu'il se comportait comme la première abrutie d'antagoniste pimbêche de n'importe quel shojo manga qu'il aurait pu trouver au konbini du coin. Non mais franchement, quel imbécile il faisait ! Lui, Furihata Kouki, simple joueur même pas doué, probablement voué à passer ses trois ans de lycée sur le banc des remplaçants, il avait osé répondre ainsi à Akashi Seijuurou – son petit ami, certes, qui ne trouvait pas _nécessaire_ de l'embrasser, certes, mais aussi le puissant capitaine de la puissante Rakuzan, le garçon dont la simple présence faisait trembler de peur des équipes entières !

Non sans un long soupir, Furihata posa sa manette sur le sol, devant lui, et passa l'une de ses paumes contre son front. Akashi allait lui en vouloir, c'était sûr ; et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette idée l'attristait bien plus qu'elle ne lui faisait peur.  
Pour se rassurer, il tâcha de se persuader que son amoureux n'était pas du genre à le détester pour ça. Il se dit et se répéta qu'Akashi l'aimait, sans doute, puisque c'était lui qui avait voulu qu'ils se fréquentent à la base, et que par conséquent il ne l'abandonnerait pas – et le fait que le capitaine de Rakuzan ait refusé de l'embrasser ne signifiait rien, non, ou en tout cas pas qu'il ne voulait plus de lui. Malheureusement, toutes ces réflexions n'eurent que peu d'effets bénéfiques et, moins d'une dizaine de minutes après, Furihata sentait l'envie de fondre en larmes s'emparer à nouveau de lui ; parce qu'il aimait Akashi, vraiment, il le savait et le sentait, et il craignait plus que tout que son petit ami ne décide de... La simple pensée que l'autre garçon puisse choisir de rompre avec lui et de ne plus jamais le revoir lui donnait la nausée, et Kouki dut secouer la tête pour en chasser toutes ces idées noires.

Au même moment, il entendit les vibrations de son téléphone portable s'étouffer contre le matelas de son lit, et il sursauta. _Hein, quoi, déjà ?_ Akashi avait répondu vite – et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Furihata s'était redressé et assis sur son lit. Encore un instant, et il avait rouvert son téléphone portable, où il put lire un nouveau message de son petit ami.

_Kouki..._

Son prénom, trois points de suspension, et c'était tout.  
Le numéro 12 de Seirin cligna des yeux et se laissa retomber au pied du lit, le dos contre l'armature du meuble. Ça voulait dire quoi, ça ? Enfin, c'était son prénom, c'était sûr, mais Furihata n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Akashi avait jugé bon de le lui dire. D'autant plus que cette ponctuation – qu'Akashi n'utilisait jamais, en temps normal – donnait un drôle de ton au message ; à vrai dire, c'était presque comme si le jeune homme avait voulu souffler son prénom, avec un soupçon d'hésitation et l'espoir d'une réponse prochaine. C'était étrange, et le joueur de Seirin s'y serait sans doute intéressé de plus près si son téléphone n'avait pas, soudain, recommencé à vibrer, juste là, entre ses mains.

_Est-ce que c'est à cause d'hier ?_

En lisant ces quelques mots, Furihata sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de si ce message était un bon signe ou non, en fait ; d'une part, il était heureux de voir que son amoureux avait, visiblement, compris quel était le problème, et d'une autre, il aurait parié tout ce qu'il avait qu'Akashi en savait, en vérité, bien plus que ce qu'il ne voulait bien avouer. A vrai dire, Kouki le soupçonnait même de s'être rendu compte de tout et de n'attendre plus que le bon moment pour lui expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu l'embrasser – et sans doute, à ce moment-là, le capitaine de Rakuzan admettrait-il que son petit ami ne l'attirait pas suffisamment, ou qu'il n'était pas intéressé par cet aspect de leur relation, simplement, ou quelque chose comme ça...  
Attristé mais résigné, le brun soupira.

_Je suppose que tu sais déjà tout..._, écrivit-il lentement, bien plus calme qu'auparavant. _Comme toujours._

Puis, il envoya le message. C'était agaçant, quelque part ; il voulait bien comprendre que, par on ne savait trop quel miracle, Akashi puisse toujours être au courant de tout et tout deviner, mais c'était agaçant.  
La réponse qu'il reçut moins d'une minute après, toutefois, lui parut beaucoup plus agaçante que ça.

_Je suis ton petit ami, Kouki. Il est normal que je m'intéresse à toi et que je tienne à savoir ce qui peut te causer du chagrin._

Incrédule, Furihata écarquilla les yeux et relut le début du message. _Je suis ton petit ami_. Il ne l'inventait pas : Akashi venait bien d'affirmer, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, qu'il était son petit ami – alors pourquoi, mais pourquoi diable avait-il refusé de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi avait-il jugé cela _non nécessaire_ ? D'un seul coup, le joueur de Seirin sentit la colère revenir et se mit à taper sa réponse.

_Alors ccomporte-toi en ppetit ami!_

Ses doigts se déplaçaient vite sur les petites touches de l'appareil et il n'accordait que peu d'attention à la manière dont il tapait les mots, mais peu importait, sur le coup ; et il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il attendait d'Akashi en lui envoyant ça, non plus, mais peu importait. Il en avait plus qu'assez de tout ça – plus qu'assez de se sentir mal, tantôt en colère, tantôt agacé, tantôt désespéré, plus qu'assez de se dire qu'il n'était peut-être pas assez bien pour quelqu'un comme le capitaine de Rakuzan, plus qu'assez de s'en vouloir pour la manière dont il avait réagi la veille alors qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir pour ça, et-  
De manière générale, il en avait plus qu'assez et il voulait que la situation revienne à la normale ; il voulait qu'Akashi et lui se réconcilient, il voulait de nouveau pouvoir sentir son cœur s'emballer et ses joues chauffer à la réception d'un SMS de l'homme qu'il aimait, il voulait de nouveau pouvoir se réjouir qu'arrive le week-end et il voulait de nouveau pouvoir espérer qu'un jour, dans un futur proche ou lointain, son amoureux finirait bien par le regarder droit dans les yeux, lui sourire et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il le voulait plus que tout.

_Je te demande pardon ?_ Répondit Akashi, comme toujours très rapidement.

Mais Furihata n'était plus en état de s'inquiéter de la réaction que pourrait bien avoir son petit ami, aussi il écrivit un ultime message :

_... j'avais vvraiment envie de t'embrasser moi!_

Puis, il laissa tomber son téléphone sur son lit et quitta sa chambre – Akashi n'avait qu'à attendre.

* * *

Et Akashi attendit ; il attendit tant et si bien que, le soir venu, il n'avait envoyé qu'un seul et unique message à son petit ami.  
Furihata, lui, avait passé une bonne soirée. La compagnie de ses parents (de sa mère, d'abord, qui ne travaillait pas le week-end, puis de son père qui était rentré en milieu d'après-midi) l'avait beaucoup rasséréné ; avec eux, il avait pu discuter un peu de tout et de rien, et oublier Akashi ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Lentement, il avait senti la colère en lui s'atténuer jusqu'à presque disparaître. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était plus fâché, bien sûr ; il en voulait toujours à Akashi pour ce qu'il avait fait ; mais maintenant, Kouki se sentait enfin à même d'y réfléchir à tête reposée, et ça lui faisait du bien.

Ainsi, dès qu'il fut sorti d'une longue et agréable douche d'eau bien fraîche, il n'eut presque aucune hésitation à s'asseoir sur son lit, une serviette autour des épaules, et à récupérer son téléphone portable dont il ne s'était pas soucié de tout l'après-midi.  
Avant de l'ouvrir, il inspira profondément et s'arma d'autant de courage qu'il le pouvait. Il s'était permis d'ignorer son amoureux pendant toute la moitié d'une journée, il le savait, et c'était bien pourquoi il s'attendait à devoir lire plus d'une dizaine de SMS du capitaine de Rakuzan – mais il n'en fut rien, et Furihata écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y avait qu'un message ; un seul et unique message, envoyé moins de deux heures auparavant, et une seule question : pourquoi Akashi avait-il mis autant de temps ?

Le joueur de Seirin n'en avait aucune idée, mais peu importe ; sans plus attendre, il appuya sur le bouton central de son portable, et une phrase s'afficha à l'écran.

_Laisse-moi t'inviter demain après-midi. Je viendrai te chercher chez toi à quinze heures._

Incrédule, Kouki relut le message ; alors comme ça, Akashi avait l'intention de revenir à Tokyo ? S'il comprenait bien, son amoureux avait décidé de parcourir à nouveau la distance qui le séparait de la capitale, et ce, le lendemain dans l'après-midi – un dimanche, donc, alors que les cours reprendraient lundi –, tout ça pour passer un moment, quelques heures peut-être, avec lui. Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, à vrai dire, le jeune homme se serait senti touché et même embarrassé par tant d'attention, mais dans ce cas précis, avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et la manière dont son amoureux lui avait parlé, la manière dont il avait répondu à Akashi... Décidément, ce message ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et Furihata sentit une espèce de panique s'emparer brusquement de sa poitrine.  
Mais la panique se fit bien vite frustration et agacement, au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme réfléchissait et relisait les quelques mots qu'il avait reçus du capitaine de Rakuzan – car rien dans ces deux phrases ne laissait présumer que le rouquin avait l'intention de s'excuser, et...

Sitôt qu'il se rendit compte que son petit ami venait de lui donner un véritable ordre, encore une fois, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs, Furihata pinça les lèvres et prit une mine boudeuse.

Il y a quelques mois de cela, il avait encore peur d'Akashi, c'était sûr, et loin de lui l'idée d'un jour oser le nier ; mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il sortait avec l'autre garçon depuis plusieurs mois déjà... Non, c'était hors de question. Hors de question qu'il se laisse intimider, comme ça, et qu'il accepte tout et n'importe quoi juste sous prétexte qu'il était moins bon joueur (ou juste moins bon en général). Akashi voulait le voir, soit ; Akashi le verrait. Mais non, non et encore non, Furihata ne se soumettrait pas, cette fois – peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûterait, il trouverait le moyen d'amener son imbécile de petit ami à reconnaître ses torts et à s'excuser (et peut-être même, enfin, à l'embrasser ; mais Kouki rougissait d'avance rien qu'à cette idée).

_Viens à 16h_, tapa-t-il alors, plus audacieux que jamais – puis, il envoya le message sans le relire et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un petit peu fier de lui. C'était peut-être (sans doute) l'adrénaline mais, mine de rien, la sensation d'avoir osé tenir tête à Akashi lui faisait plaisir ; et d'un seul coup, il avait l'impression que ce prochain rendez-vous qu'ils auraient le lendemain ne serait pas si horrible que ça, finalement.  
Son euphorie fut de courte durée, toutefois, car à peine eut-il fermé son téléphone portable que celui-ci vibrait déjà.

_Je serai là à quinze heures trente._

* * *

En se levant le lendemain matin, Furihata se sentait fatigué et un peu nerveux.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas très bien dormi, l'esprit trop occupé par la perspective de son rendez-vous avec Akashi ; et plus l'heure fatidique se rapprochait, plus il sentait autant le stress que l'impatience monter en lui. D'un côté, il appréhendait le moment où il retrouverait son petit ami, parce qu'il craignait que ce dernier ne lui en veuille pour ses messages de la veille, mais d'un autre, force était d'avouer qu'il avait hâte – hâte de se tenir face au capitaine de Rakuzan, hâte de pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement et surtout, hâte que toute cette histoire se termine. Hâte de pouvoir, enfin, se considérer comme réconcilié avec son amoureux, et hâte de pouvoir prendre à nouveau sa main ; hâte, même, peut-être, de pouvoir se blottir contre lui et, avec un peu de chance, de pouvoir enfin recevoir un baiser de lui.  
(En effet, Kouki ne s'était pas laissé décourager et espérait toujours, secrètement, que son petit ami finirait par accepter de l'embrasser – mais cette simple idée le faisait rougir atrocement, aussi il secoua la tête et s'efforça de penser à autre chose.)

Il commença donc par prendre son petit-déjeuner vers dix heures et demie, alors que sa mère préparait déjà quelque gratin pour midi ; puis, en se répétant que tout se passerait bien, que tout ne pouvait que bien se passer, il fit distraitement un exercice de mathématiques auquel il ne comprit pas grand-chose, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, c'était l'heure du repas. Le hasard, cruel comme jamais, voulut qu'il se retrouve assis en face de la grande pendule du salon et ne puisse donc bientôt plus ignorer les minutes et même les heures qui s'écoulaient – et comme si l'angoisse qui grimpait lentement en lui ne suffisait pas, il entendit soudain son père lui proposer d'aller jouer un peu au basket, en début d'après-midi.

« Ah, heu, bafouilla Kouki, pris de court. Eh bah... En fait, j-j'avais rendez-vous... avec Fukuda ! »

Sa mère ne cessa pas d'empiler les assiettes vides et haussa un sourcil.

« Juste tous les deux ? Demanda-t-elle, sincèrement surprise.  
– Ah ! N-Non, bien sûr que non, ahah ! S'étrangla presque le jeune homme. Kawahara sera là aussi ! »

Puis, sans attendre d'autres questions pour le moins embarrassantes, il se mit à raconter qu'il comptait, avec ses deux amis, goûter les crèmes glacées de ce stand qui venait d'ouvrir, mais oui, au milieu du parc à quelques arrêts de métro de chez lui ; et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il était en train de déblatérer, mais fort heureusement ses parents semblèrent le croire et il parvint à se calmer un peu.  
Malheureusement, l'heure du rendez-vous avec son petit ami approchait inexorablement ; et oh, qu'il avait été stupide d'oser se comporter comme ça. Maintenant que quinze heures approchaient à grands pas, Kouki n'arrivait plus qu'à se trouver profondément idiot d'avoir cru un jour que tout irait bien – d'autant plus qu'il avait osé tenir tête à Akashi, il avait osé s'énerver contre lui, et... Enfin, il avait raison d'être en colère, quand même ! Mais Akashi-

Quelque part, au fond de lui, Furihata ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager la possibilité qu'Akashi, en colère, ne décide purement et simplement de le rayer de la surface de la Terre, en vérité.

Aussi, c'est en frissonnant qu'il se hâta de prendre une douche ; en tremblant qu'il passa près d'un quart d'heure à chercher dans son armoire de quoi s'habiller ; et, finalement, en paniquant qu'il observa l'horloge digitale de son téléphone passer de _15 : 29_ à _15 : 30_.

Alors, le jeune homme poussa un long soupir et s'efforça de se résigner. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse y faire, de toute manière : Akashi avait décidé de le voir aujourd'hui même, à cet instant précis, et Kouki savait que s'il ne descendait pas maintenant, son amoureux était capable de trouver le moyen de monter (et ce, peu importe le code de la porte d'en bas, le nombre de marches à grimper ou même la serrure de la porte d'entrée). Comme le joueur de Seirin ne se sentait de loin pas encore prêt à présenter quelqu'un comme Akashi – son petit ami - à ses parents, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : il fallait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'il s'y rende. En bas. Devant l'immeuble – à l'endroit même où le capitaine de Rakuzan devait déjà l'attendre.

Une dernière fois, il vérifia qu'il était correctement habillé et que ses cheveux étaient bien secs ; puis, il sortit de sa chambre, les mains tremblant contre la poignée de la porte, cria à ses parents qu'il s'en allait et sortit de son appartement sans même se retourner.  
Une fois sur le palier, il s'engagea lentement dans l'escalier. Marche après marche. Sans se précipiter – sans cesser de réfléchir, non plus. Il savait bien que ça ne servait à rien, puisqu'Akashi n'en ferait de toute manière qu'à sa tête, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander... ce qui allait se passer, exactement. Ce que son petit ami avait l'intention de faire. Allait-il s'excuser ? Non, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai – le punir, alors ? Lui faire payer le prix de son insolence et de son audace ? Non, le capitaine de Rakuzan était peut-être strict, mais ce n'était pas un tyran non plus... normalement.

Un énième soupir plus tard, Furihata atteignit le premier étage, celui dont la fenêtre du couloir donnait directement sur l'allée devant l'immeuble. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait pas ne pas passer devant cette fenêtre ; aussi, il ne put pas non plus s'empêcher de regarder par cette fenêtre, et ce qu'il vit fit manquer un battement à son pauvre cœur : évidemment, Akashi était déjà là.  
Sublime, comme toujours, dans ses vêtements qui paraissaient taillés sur mesure, s'ils n'avaient pas carrément été dessinés et conçus spécialement pour lui, l'empereur de Rakuzan attendait calmement devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, une main dans la poche et les yeux rivés sur la luxueuse montre à son poignet gauche. L'espace d'un instant, Kouki garda les yeux rivés sur sa silhouette, le regard perdu dans le rouge de ses mèches, admiratif de sa posture droite et digne, et la simple idée que cet homme était à lui réchauffa son cœur et le fit rougir ; mais à la seconde d'après, Akashi releva la tête et le joueur de Seirin sursauta. _Eh merde_.

Depuis l'allée, le capitaine de Rakuzan le regardait, l'air aussi neutre et calme qu'à son habitude – puis, il leva la main droite à hauteur de son visage et l'agita lentement, comme pour saluer son petit ami. Alors, Furihata comprit que c'était peine perdue : il n'avait plus le choix, maintenant. Il devait descendre, et rejoindre Akashi.  
Une dernière fois, il soupira et se prit à prier pour qu'une météorite s'abatte sur le Japon et lui évite la confrontation qui allait suivre.

* * *

« Bonjour, Kouki. »

Le numéro 12 de Seirin eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir et de tirer la lourde porte de son immeuble que déjà, la voix de son petit ami résonnait dans le calme de cette belle après-midi.

« B-Bonjour, Akashi », répondit-il aussitôt, pour ne pas être en reste.

Il avait eu le ton un peu dur mais si le capitaine de Rakuzan le remarqua (et il le remarqua ; il remarquait toujours tout, après tout), il n'en tint pas compte et se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux – alors, Kouki s'immobilisa. C'était troublant, quelque part : d'habitude, son amoureux se serait approché de lui et aurait pris sa main, tout en douceur, avant de lui souffler quelques banalités d'une voix si sûre et envoûtante qu'elle l'aurait fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles... Mais d'habitude n'était pas aujourd'hui et Akashi n'en fit rien ; à la place, il resta debout, droit, fier, l'air sévère, et attendit.  
Puis, lorsqu'il prit conscience que Kouki, tétanisé, ne parviendrait pas à prononcer le moindre mot, il soupira d'un soupir presque imperceptible et cligna lentement des yeux.

« Kouki, finit-il par lâcher, un soupçon de peine dans la voix – mais il se reprit vite et son ton se fit à nouveau ferme et décidé. Viens, allons-y. Nous retournons là où nous sommes allés vendredi soir, j'ai réservé. »

Il n'attendit pas la moindre réponse et pivota aussitôt sur ses talons ; mais une fois encore, c'était un ordre qu'il venait de lui donner, et Furihata sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée. _Encore un ordre_. Comme s'il pouvait décider de tout et comme si tout allait toujours se passer exactement comme il l'entendait – et bon, d'accord, en théorie comme en pratique, Akashi avait toujours raison, mais... Non. Tout simplement, non. Kouki ne pouvait pas l'accepter, pas cette fois-ci ; car il avait décidé de s'expliquer avec Akashi au plus vite, si possible même là, tout de suite, pour que leur prétendue dispute soit enfin résolue, et il n'irait nulle part tant que ça ne serait pas fait. A vrai dire, l'idée de passer une après-midi avec son petit ami ne lui plaisait même plus si c'était pour que ce dernier ne s'approche pas de lui, le regarde à peine, évite de le toucher et se comporte, de manière générale, comme si Furihata le dégoûtait.

De toute manière, pourquoi l'inviter de nouveau au salon de thé, si c'était pour ignorer ce qu'il ressentait et agir, simplement, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais froissés et comme si tout était réglé ? Le joueur de Seirin ne comprenait pas et, à tout prendre, même si ça lui faisait mal de le penser... Il préférait encore que son amoureux le plaque maintenant, plutôt qu'il le fasse attendre et ne rompe qu'au dernier moment.

« A-Akashi, appela-t-il alors, la voix tremblante mais le ton ferme. Je... Je p-pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, Kouki manquait d'assurance et il en avait bien conscience ; il fit de son mieux pour prendre un air le plus décidé possible, cependant, et serra les poings comme les dents en espérant qu'Akashi daigne se retourner et l'écouter, cette fois.  
A sa grande surprise, le capitaine de Rakuzan s'arrêta brusquement et fit volte-face – et à nouveau, il y avait dans ses yeux comme le semblant d'une hésitation mais l'autre garçon n'y fit pas vraiment attention, trop angoissé qu'il était de devoir ainsi fixer les orbes rouge et doré.

« Kouki, commença alors Akashi, le ton grave, comme si prononcer ce simple prénom lui demandait un effort tout particulier, je... »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Au lieu de cela, il se tut et expira lentement – puis, soudain, il s'approcha. D'un pas, puis de deux, d'une grande enjambée encore, bientôt il eut rejoint Furihata ; ce n'est qu'alors qu'il le regarda vraiment, les yeux droits dans ceux du petit brun, l'air ferme et décidé, et comme le joueur de Seirin, paralysé, ne savait plus ni que faire ni que penser, il tendit doucement la main et posa cinq doigts sur la joue de son amoureux. Aussitôt, Kouki écarquilla les yeux : c'était la première fois qu'Akashi le touchait ainsi, c'était la première fois qu'il le regardait comme ça, et le jeune homme aurait voulu lui demander comment par quelle ironie du sort pourquoi mais il n'eut le temps ni de poser la moindre question, ni même de rougir un peu que déjà, son petit ami se penchait sur lui, et bientôt il-  
Il s'arrêta, d'un seul coup, stoppa tout mouvement, et s'éloigna aussitôt, à vrai dire. Sans prévenir, juste comme ça ; il s'était approché, doucement, précautionneusement, et soudain il s'en était allé.

Hébété, Furihata cligna des yeux.

« Ah... heu... eh ? bafouilla-t-il, pas vraiment sûr de ce qui venait de se passer, exactement. A-Akashi... ? »

En face de lui, le capitaine de Rakuzan ne répondit pas, et ce n'est qu'alors que le petit brun parvint à reprendre entièrement possession de ses sens. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais apparemment, Akashi avait... Akashi avait tenté de l'embrasser ; Akashi avait dû comprendre, enfin, quel était le problème, et il avait dû décider de le régler ; mais Akashi s'était éloigné de lui au dernier moment, comme si quelque chose d'étrange l'avait piqué, et... Plus embarrassé que jamais, Kouki piqua un fard et rougit tant et tant qu'il ne trouva même plus la force d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains – quoi ? Alors comme ça, son petit ami voulait l'embrasser, lui aussi ? Mais comment expliquer qu'il ne l'ait finalement pas fait, dans ce cas ? Est-ce que le joueur de Seirin le repoussait tant que ça ?  
Furihata n'en savait rien, honnêtement, mais il ne se sentait pas à même de réfléchir dans ces conditions, aussi il n'en fit rien et attendit.

Akashi, quant à lui, avait fait un pas en arrière et semblait maintenant porter un intérêt tout particulier à la haie de hauts buissons bien taillés qui bordait l'allée de l'immeuble ; aussi, il ne parla pas tout de suite, et se contenta de rester immobile, les yeux rivés sur la droite, une main chastement placée devant la bouche.

« ... Je ne peux pas faire ça », finit-il cependant par lâcher, presque à mi-voix.

Le temps que son petit ami prononce cette phrase, l'adrénaline qui colorait en rouge foncé les joues de Kouki était retombée, et ces quelques mots en eux-mêmes lui firent l'effet d'une douche glacée. Aussitôt, Furihata sentit ses muscles se détendre, la chaleur s'estomper, et la colère froide reprendre possession de tous ses membres – Akashi ne pouvait pas faire ça. Akashi ne pouvait pas l'embrasser. Soit. Cette simple idée le prit à la gorge, tout d'abord, et lui donna presque envie de pleurer ; mais il inspira, lentement, expira, lentement, et sitôt qu'il fut calmé, le numéro 12 de Seirin se prit à se demander s'il n'allait pas purement et simplement frapper l'enfoiré qui lui servait de petit ami – là, maintenant.  
Fort heureusement pour Akashi (et sans doute pour lui aussi), il n'en fit rien mais baissa les yeux.

« Eh bien je vois pas pourquoi t'as v-voulu sortir avec moi, alors. »

Il avait dit ça sur le ton le plus glacial et réprobateur dont il était capable, mais il sentait bien sa voix trembloter en même temps qu'il parlait, et dans sa gorge il sentait bien cet énorme nœud peiner à l'empêcher de fondre en larmes ; mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, il le savait. Il en était certain. Il devait s'en persuader – ce n'était pas de sa faute, et si Akashi ne voulait pas l'embrasser, et si Akashi ne l'aimait simplement pas, alors il était temps de mettre fin à toutes ces conneries et de reprendre sa vie d'avant, loin du capitaine de Rakuzan et de son attitude déplorable.  
Ledit capitaine ne sembla pas se laisser défaire par pareille réaction, toutefois.

« Kouki, tenta-t-il, la voix douce. Kouki... »

Mais Furihata n'en avait que faire de ses jolies phrases et de ses mots gentils – quelle importance avaient-ils, après tout, si Akashi ne les pensait même pas ?

« Arrête, répondit-il alors, agacé. Arrête... De toute façon, tu m-m'aimes même pas. »

Pour retenir un sanglot qui menaçait de l'étouffer, Kouki dut s'efforcer d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement, une main posée sur son front et l'autre quelque part contre son ventre, les yeux fermés et un drôle de bourdonnement dans les oreilles ; aussi, il n'entendit pas, il ne vit pas Akashi réagir et les traits de son expression, brusquement, se durcir.

« Bien sûr que si. »

Le ton d'Akashi était si froid que Furihata sursauta et s'arrêta brusquement de paniquer, d'angoisser, de déprimer et même de penser et de respirer.  
Puis, il voulut répondre, mais son petit ami prit les devants et s'approcha à nouveau de lui, l'air à la fois fâché et un peu inquiet.

« Écoute-moi bien, Furihata Kouki, ordonna-t-il. Il se trouve que je... connais la théorie. »

_... Hein ?  
_L'espace d'un instant, Kouki se calma et cligna des yeux, incrédule. Quelle théorie ? Face à lui, Akashi ne semblait pas décidé à lui donner plus d'indices, et d'ailleurs il ne le regardait même plus – mais il était question d'embrasser son petit ami, là, pas de résoudre une formule mathématique ou quelque chose du genre, alors...  
Le capitaine de Rakuzan toussa et Furihata releva la tête pour l'observer : comme toujours, il se tenait debout, droit, fier, avec... le regard rivé sur les buissons bien taillés, le poing fermé devant la bouche, et un soupçon de rose presque invisible quelque part au niveau des joues. Et sur le coup, l'idée parut complètement saugrenue et impensable et incroyable à Furihata, mais il lui semblait bien qu'Akashi... _rougissait_. Comme s'il était embarrassé ou gêné, en fait ; mais l'empereur qui lui servait d'amoureux ne pouvait décemment pas être embarrassé ou gêné, tout comme il ne pouvait absolument pas avoir _juste peur_ de l'embrasser-

Ou peut-être que si, en fin de compte.  
Oui, voilà : ça paraissait complètement insensé, mais peut-être qu'Akashi Seijuurou n'était, en vérité, qu'un simple adolescent de seize ans dont Kouki était le premier petit ami et qui, par conséquent, n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire pour l'embrasser.  
Le joueur de Seirin n'en était pas sûr, toutefois – aussi, il prit son courage à deux mains et tenta d'en obtenir confirmation.

« Heu, tu..., commença-t-il, peu confiant. Tu... ne sais pas comment faire ? »

Il avait parlé aussi vite que possible dans l'espoir que le capitaine de Rakuzan ne l'interrompe pas pour l'étriper, et effectivement le roux ne le coupa pas, de quelque manière que ce soit ; en l'écoutant, il fronça les sourcils, cependant, et ne tarda pas à croiser les bras.

« As-tu seulement écouté ce que je viens de dire ? Demanda-t-il, froid et sévère. Je connais la théorie. »

Et en répétant ces quelques mots, il appuya le dernier – _théorie_.  
Il connaissait donc la théorie – _mais absolument pas la pratique_, supposa aussitôt Furihata, et quelque chose lui disait que le bel empereur sous ses yeux n'avait juste pas le courage de terminer convenablement sa phrase. Sans doute-il avait-il un peu honte, quelque part, d'être si parfait sur presque tous les plans mais incapable d'embrasser celui qu'il aimait ; mais c'était rassurant, dans un sens. Rassurant de se dire que même Akashi pouvait avoir des faiblesses, des incertitudes, simplement des choses qu'il ne savait pas ; rassurant de se dire que, malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit ou fait, Akashi restait sans doute amoureux de lui et qu'en fin de compte, Kouki ne le dégoûtait pas.

Le joueur de Seirin, soulagé, se retint de pouffer de rire, tant la situation lui paraissait à la fois improbable et adorable, et aussitôt Akashi lui jeta le regard le plus vexé qu'il n'ait jamais croisé.

« Je ne crois pas que tu aies déjà eu recours à la pratique, Kouki », lança le capitaine de Rakuzan, sans cesser de le foudroyer des yeux.

Cette remarque obligea Furihata à cesser de rire pour se contenter de sourire gentiment, un peu attendri. Comment ne pas s'attendrir, en même temps, face au spectacle du puissant Akashi Seijuurou, embarrassé et rosissant parce qu'il n'osait pas embrasser le garçon qu'il aimait ? Et puis, Kouki était ce garçon – il le savait, maintenant, il n'en doutait plus, et il s'en sentait si heureux que, s'il avait été doté d'un peu plus de courage, il se serait sans doute jeté au cou de son petit ami, et il aurait assumé lui-même la responsabilité de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amoureux.  
Le numéro 12 de Seirin restait un garçon timide, toutefois ; c'est pourquoi il n'en fit rien et décida plutôt de s'excuser doucement.

« Pardon, Akashi », souffla-t-il alors que le rire menaçait à nouveau de courber ses lèvres et d'embraser sa poitrine.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il s'approcha de son petit ami et prit doucement sa main, entrelaça tendrement leurs doigts ; et il n'osait plus regarder en face le capitaine de Rakuzan, maintenant, parce que la situation le gênait beaucoup et qu'il sentait bien ses propres joues chauffer plus que tout, mais...

« Hm, t-tu sais..., fit-il alors, hésitant. On est p-pas obligés de le faire toute suite, non plus... héhé. »

Embarrassé, il fut obligé de passer dans ses cheveux bruns celle de ses mains qui étaient encore libre, et de laisser s'étaler sur son visage le plus immense et le plus incontrôlable des sourires dont il était capable. Encore un instant s'écoula durant lequel il ne parvint pas à regarder son petit ami droit dans les yeux, de peur que celui-ci ne soit encore vexé ou ne décide de lâcher sa main et de s'éloigner ; mais une seconde après, Akashi avait resserré ses doigts sur les siens, tendrement mais fermement, et il lui souriait.  
D'un sourire mince, délicat, presque imperceptible, mais sincère – et Kouki, en le voyant, sentit son souffle s'arrêter un instant, son visage entier s'enflammer, son cœur manquer un battement.

« Dans ce cas, allons-y, Kouki. J'ai réservé. »

* * *

L'après-midi qui s'ensuivit fut absolument parfaite.

Sitôt que son petit ami et lui-même eurent quitté l'allée devant l'immeuble et les hautes haies bien taillées, Furihata ne lâcha plus la main d'Akashi, tiède et un peu rugueuse contre la sienne ; et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon de thé hors de prix, lorsqu'ils y entrèrent et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre dans les immenses fauteuils, le joueur de Seirin ne rougit presque pas sous le regard attendri et plein de sous-entendus que leur jeta la jolie serveuse. La jolie serveuse, d'ailleurs, n'insista pas pour le conseiller, cette fois-ci, et le petit brun sourit d'un sourire fier en remarquant que sa carte plastifiée affichait bel et bien les prix (il dut bien se mordre la lèvre inférieure et jeter un regard réprobateur à son petit ami, cependant, lorsque ce dernier insista sur le fait qu'il paierait lui).

Puis, après avoir commandé exactement la même chose que la fois précédente – un muffin aux myrtilles et un grand verre de thé glacé pour Kouki, un cake au thé vert et le thé du jour pour son petit ami –, les deux garçons se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. A vrai dire, le numéro 12 de Seirin parlait des entraînements de basketball, de _Street Fighter IV_ ou encore de ses parents, de Fukuda, de Kawahara ou d'autre chose, d'autres gens, et Akashi l'écoutait – attentivement. Les yeux rivés sur lui, il en profitait pour l'admirer et s'arrangeait pour ne commenter que très rarement, mais toujours au moment précis où sa remarque pourrait faire rougir ou sourire son adorable petit ami, ou éclairer son visage et allumer dans son regard la lueur de la passion, car jamais Kouki n'était plus mignon que lorsqu'il se passionnait pour quelque chose.

Enfin, de temps à autres, le capitaine de Rakuzan se permit de tendre la main et d'effleurer du bout des doigts ceux de son amoureux, ou son poing fermé ou même son avant-bras ; et à chaque fois Furihata se gêna, sourit timidement, frissonna, et à chaque fois Akashi sentit un sentiment étrange prendre possession de sa poitrine, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il ne pouvait se convaincre de rejeter et d'oublier – tant et si bien qu'en sortant du salon de thé, s'ils en avaient parlé, ils se seraient accordés à conclure que cette après-midi avait été parfaite.

« J'ai passé une agréable après-midi, avoua d'ailleurs le roux, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face, dans l'allée qui menait à l'immeuble de Kouki, à l'abri des hautes haies bien taillées. Merci, Kouki.  
– Ouais, c'était génial ! répondit l'autre, un sourire sur le visage et l'air un peu embarrassé. D-Du coup... A la semaine prochaine... »

Il avait un peu hésité en prononçant ces quelques mots, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était dimanche, parce que les cours reprendraient demain et parce que chaque instant, chaque heure, chaque jour passé en compagnie d'Akashi était et resterait toujours infiniment trop court. Pour une fois, cependant, le capitaine de Rakuzan sembla du même avis – car au moment où Furihata voulut lâcher sa main et faire un pas en arrière, s'éloigner de lui et s'en retourner derrière la lourde porte de l'immeuble qu'il habitait, il retint son poignet d'un geste ferme et fit un pas dans sa direction.

« Kouki... »

L'interpellé releva la tête et cligna des yeux, un peu surpris, mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question ; Akashi, les yeux rivés sur son amoureux et l'ébauche d'un sourire au bord des lèvres, fit le dernier pas qui le séparait encore de Kouki et, doucement, précautionneusement, lâcha sa main pour passer les bras autour de lui – autour de sa taille, les dix doigts dans son dos, et le petit brun posa instinctivement les mains sur les épaules de l'homme qu'il aimait.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus au capitaine de Rakuzan pour décider de se pencher sur son petit ami ; il n'en fallut pas plus au joueur de Seirin pour abandonner tout contrôle et fermer les yeux – et ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et ses joues brûlaient, et la tête lui tournait comme il laissait Akashi faire exactement ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux.

A l'instant précis où il sentit Akashi embrasser ses lèvres, toutefois, Furihata tressaillit et écarquilla aussitôt les yeux.  
Le contact ne dura qu'une seconde, à vrai dire ; mais ce fut une seconde comme celle qu'il faut pour allumer la mèche d'une bombe, une seconde comme celle qui suffit au feu d'artifice pour exploser dans le ciel, et à l'instant d'après Kouki ne savait plus quoi faire – plus embarrassé que jamais, il avait perdu jusqu'à la capacité de former la moindre parole, la moindre pensée un tant soit peu cohérente.  
Le capitaine de Rakuzan, lui, ne tarda pas à reprendre ses esprits et à serrer son amoureux contre lui. Lentement, il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son corps, s'approcha encore et se permit d'enfouir son visage au creux du cou de Kouki, alors que ses mains remontaient dans son dos et commençaient, sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, à pianoter contre sa colonne vertébrale.

« Aaah, finit par laisser échapper Kouki, dans l'espoir vain de calmer un minimum le cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Akashiii... »

Le roux ne répondit pas, mais les mots de Furihata n'avaient pas besoin de réponse. Au lieu de cela, le joueur de Seirin laissa ses mains glisser contre la chemise de son petit ami et l'enlaça, les deux bras autour de sa nuque, avant de se blottir à son tour contre l'épaule de son amoureux.  
Sur le coup, il avait un peu de peine à réfléchir et il n'était plus trop sûr de rien, mais il lui semblait que c'était la première fois que l'autre garçon le prenait dans ses bras ; enfin, bien sûr, il l'avait déjà enlacé, un peu, mais cette fois c'était différent – Akashi était littéralement collé à lui, et cette idée fit tant rougir Kouki qu'il ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de serrer ses doigts contre le vêtement de son amant et d'en froisser légèrement le tissu.

« Je t'aime..., lâcha-t-il, et il le pensait, et il le savait. Je t'aime. »

Son cœur lui criait de le répéter encore et encore, mais il préféra s'imprégner de l'odeur d'Akashi et il frémit en sentant les bras de son petit ami remonter dans son dos, ses paumes s'arrêter sur ses omoplates.

« Moi aussi », répondit le capitaine de Rakuzan en un murmure.

Puis, il se tut. Mais le silence qui s'ensuivit ne fut ni lourd, ni gênant, ni désagréable, non ; bien au contraire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et menaçait de réduire en miettes sa cage thoracique, mais Furihata ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'en ce moment précis, là, blotti dans les bras du garçon qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait, sous le soleil tiède de l'après-midi, un beau dimanche de début juin.

« Je vais mourir, finit-il par soupirer, on ne peut plus sincère, alors que la température de son visage devait bien lui monter à la tête et lui embrouiller l'esprit.  
– C'est toi qui m'as demandé de le faire, Kouki », répondit aussitôt Akashi, implacable.

Le joueur de Seirin voulut protester, mais son petit ami ne lui en laissa pas le temps ; car lorsqu'il sentit le capitaine de Rakuzan déposer un nouveau baiser à la base de son cou, puis dans sa nuque, puis dans ses cheveux tout emmêlés, le petit brun n'eut plus d'autre choix que de piquer un fard et de capituler.  
Non sans un dernier soupir de bonheur, Kouki resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux et se dit que, finalement, rien ne l'empêchait de rester encore un peu comme ça, de monopoliser encore un peu _son_ Akashi – parce qu'il n'avait aucun train à prendre, de toute manière, et ce n'était pas comme si son hélicoptère privé allait partir sans lui.

* * *

**_Fin_**

* * *

Et voilà pour l'immense machin !  
Alors oui, j'avoue, c'est niais. Pardon. Je suis désolée pour l'overdose de guimauve sur le finish. xD Pour la petite histoire, j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic en écoutant _Careless Whisper_, et j'ai terminé sur _Eternal Love_ - ça vous donne une idée du niveau de la chose. *bam*

Enfin. ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu (si vous avez eu le courage de tout lire jusqu'au bout, ahaha...). Si vous en avez l'envie / le temps / la motivation, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fera plaisir ! :)  
Les prochains OS que je posterai devraient aussi être AkaFuri, et normalement ils seront meilleurs (enfin, plus recherchés) que celui-ci (et sans doute moins longs aussi xD).

Voili voilou. Encore merci, et à une prochaine ! :)


End file.
